Casa de Clarence
La Casa de Clarence es el hogar donde viven Clarence Wendle, Mary y Chad. Este es un lugar importante en la serie. Apariencia En el episodio Piloto se muestra un pateo delantero verde con una mini-motocicleta naranja; un auto rojo. La pared de afuera es amarilla, una puerta elevada crema y un techo morado. A partir de Un día genial con una chica se ve la casa más de cerca. Está bien sucio el pateo delantero y el auto está dentro. Hay una puerta verde oscuro y una puerta elevada dorado oscuro y un techo igual al del Piloto pero más corto. Partes de la Casa Pateo Delantero Aparece por primera vez en el Piloto; cuenta con pasto y un espacio para que pase el auto; anteriormente tenía un árbol. Sala Aparece en Un Día Genial con una Chica; tiene un sillón morado; una mesa de madera chocolate, un armario y una televisión. En Un Día Genial con una Chica solo aparece una computadora. Cocina y Comedor Aparece en Piloto. Tiene una puerta de cristal; varios gaveteros, una estufa y un horno; además de una pluma que aparece cuando Clarence lucha con Sumo en El Hombre de la Casa. En Los Olvidados, Chad miró a la cocina y había una caja con una cortina (probablemente la cortina sea de la puerta corrediza durante la noche). Recámara de Clarence thumb|Vista aérea de la habitación de Clarence. Aparece en Piloto; tiene un camarote, una mesa de noche y un espacio que apareció en Huracán Dilliss donde tiene una mesa en donde hizo su maqueta y un muro donde tiene unos dibujos de pizza. Además, según Dilliss están unas cosas en la parte de arriba del camarote (probablemente sus juguetes). Recámara de Mary Wendle y Chad Aparece en Bocinazo; tiene una cama grande, una mesa, un gavetero y un ropero. Ellos tienen una ventana que no le ponen cortina y eso es un riesgo para cuando están solos. Baño Aparece en El Hombre de la Casa; tiene un inodoro, un lavamanos y una bañera. Se desconoce en que parte de la casa está; tal vez en un pasillo que apareció en El Hombre de la Casa. Patio Trasero Aparece en Piloto; hay una puerta corrediza, una ventana en donde se puede ver la sala, un árbol, un gallinero y un lugar donde (probablemente) es el conector principal del aire acondicionado. Ático Fue mencionado en El Hombre de la Casa cuando Chad buscaba los pases tras bambalinas, entonces se vio a Jeff con un balde que tenía una cuerda al techo (comprobando su existencia). Estudio Fue mencionado en El Hombre de la Casa cuando Chad buscaba los pases tras bambalinas, entonces se escuchó que algo se quebró cuando lo mencionó (comprobando su existencia). Se desconoce que hace la computadora fuera de él. Salón de Billar Fue mencionado en El Hombre de la Casa cuando Chad buscaba los pases tras bambalinas, entonces se escuchó que algo se quebró cuando lo mencionó (comprobando su existencia). No se sabe cuando aparecerá. Apariciones * Piloto Temporada 1 *Un día genial con una chica *Los millones de Clarence *Clarence consigue una novia *La cena *Bocinazo *La búsqueda del dólar *A levantarse *El hombre de la casa *Los olvidados *Expansión piloto *Nada atrevido *Suspendidos *Sombrero de tortuga *Locuras de pez dorado *Chimenea *Directo en cama *Compañeros de limpieza *Huracán Dilliss *Amiguito *Chalmers Santiago *La separación *En sueños *Boo aterrador Temporada 2 * Un escape más allá del Cosmos *Delitos del tiempo *Ataque en la fiesta de la cuadra *Cacería de helados *Los cuentos de Mardrynia * Sumo el patinador *La chica misteriosa *Salón de clases *El amigo ideal *La planta de papá *Bucky y el búho *El cumpleaños *El árbol de la vida *Capture the flag *La mochila de Belson *El motel *Merry Moochmas Temporada 3 *Sumo va al oeste *Época de San Valentín *Clarence presidente *El concierto de rock *El fantasma Clarence *Jeffery Wendle *Tejones y búnkers *Zoquete y McDescerebrado *Adiós Baker *Pool's out for summer *Big game *Los niños de la caja maldita *Karate mom *Clarence loves Shoopy *Public Radio *Chad y el maratón *Officer Moody *Cool guy Clarence *Missing Cat *Big trouble in little Aberdale *El día de los retos *Intercambio *A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge *Día de Chadción de gracias *Dog King Clarence en:Clarence's house Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Casas